Ro 2/kjv
: }|1| 2:1 Therefore thou art inexcusable, O man, whosoever thou art that judgest: for wherein thou judgest another, thou condemnest thyself; for thou that judgest doest the same things. }} : }|2| 2:2 But we are sure that the judgment of God is according to truth against them which commit such things. }} : }|3| 2:3 And thinkest thou this, O man, that judgest them which do such things, and doest the same, that thou shalt escape the judgment of God? }} : }|4| 2:4 Or despisest thou the riches of his goodness and forbearance and longsuffering; not knowing that the goodness of God leadeth thee to repentance? }} : }|5| 2:5 But after thy hardness and impenitent heart treasurest up unto thyself wrath against the day of wrath and revelation of the righteous judgment of God; }} : }|6| 2:6 Who will render to every man according to his deeds: }} : }|7| 2:7 To them who by patient continuance in well doing seek for glory and honour and immortality, eternal life: }} : }|8| 2:8 But unto them that are contentious, and do not obey the truth, but obey unrighteousness, indignation and wrath, }} : }|9| 2:9 Tribulation and anguish, upon every soul of man that doeth evil, of the Jew first, and also of the Gentile; }} : }|10| 2:10 But glory, honour, and peace, to every man that worketh good, to the Jew first, and also to the Gentile: }} : }|11| 2:11 For there is no respect of persons with God. }} : }|12| 2:12 For as many as have sinned without law shall also perish without law: and as many as have sinned in the law shall be judged by the law; }} : }|13| 2:13 (For not the hearers of the law are just before God, but the doers of the law shall be justified. }} : }|14| 2:14 For when the Gentiles, which have not the law, do by nature the things contained in the law, these, having not the law, are a law unto themselves: }} : }|15| 2:15 Which shew the work of the law written in their hearts, their conscience also bearing witness, and their thoughts the mean while accusing or else excusing one another;) }} : }|16| 2:16 In the day when God shall judge the secrets of men by Jesus Christ according to my gospel. }} : }|17| 2:17 Behold, thou art called a Jew, and restest in the law, and makest thy boast of God, }} : }|18| 2:18 And knowest his will, and approvest the things that are more excellent, being instructed out of the law; }} : }|19| 2:19 And art confident that thou thyself art a guide of the blind, a light of them which are in darkness, }} : }|20| 2:20 An instructor of the foolish, a teacher of babes, which hast the form of knowledge and of the truth in the law. }} : }|21| 2:21 Thou therefore which teachest another, teachest thou not thyself? thou that preachest a man should not steal, dost thou steal? }} : }|22| 2:22 Thou that sayest a man should not commit adultery, dost thou commit adultery? thou that abhorrest idols, dost thou commit sacrilege? }} : }|23| 2:23 Thou that makest thy boast of the law, through breaking the law dishonourest thou God? }} : }|24| 2:24 For the name of God is blasphemed among the Gentiles through you, as it is written. }} : }|25| 2:25 For circumcision verily profiteth, if thou keep the law: but if thou be a breaker of the law, thy circumcision is made uncircumcision. }} : }|26| 2:26 Therefore if the uncircumcision keep the righteousness of the law, shall not his uncircumcision be counted for circumcision? }} : }|27| 2:27 And shall not uncircumcision which is by nature, if it fulfil the law, judge thee, who by the letter and circumcision dost transgress the law? }} : }|28| 2:28 For he is not a Jew, which is one outwardly; neither is that circumcision, which is outward in the flesh: }} : }|29| 2:29 But he is a Jew, which is one inwardly; and circumcision is that of the heart, in the spirit, and not in the letter; whose praise is not of men, but of God. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *